Blank Space
by little.lunes
Summary: AU. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam—sebelum Sasuke akhirnya berkata. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Sakura?"/ This is the start of how it all ends. M for Safe/UPDATE!
1. Prolog

_**Blank Space**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, i'm just borrowing his awesome characters for awhile. My first fanfic after long time, sorry for any mistakes, will edit later. _

* * *

><p><em>Cherry lips, crystal skies<em>

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

—Blank Space,Taylor Swift

**-Prolog-**

"Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Sakura Haruno mengetahui dengan jelas suara berat di dekatnya. Meski, harus diakuinya, jarang sekali ia mendengarnya, mengingat sang pemilik bukan orang yang banyak berbicara. Dan mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada begitu dingin dan terdengar sangat dekatnya membuatnya sedikit merinding. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satu orang yang ia takuti di kampus dan untuk alasan yang sudah sangat jelas. Baginya, Sasuke terlalu intens—dan itu menakutkan. Ia mengasihani siapa pun orang yang berani menghalangi jalan Sasuke, meskipun ia yakin sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Mendengar permintaan maaf terbata-bata didekatnya, Sakura mendongak dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Matsuri yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya terlihat pucat, sementara ia melihat sekilas punggung Sasuke Uchiha yang berjalan jauh menuju gedung kampus. Ia menyadari bukan hanya dirinya yang memerhatikan keduanya. '_Gadis malang, harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke sepagi ini,'_ pikirnya.

"Jangan katakan kau memerhatikan si _bad boy_ itu lagi, Sakura."

Sakura yang masih memandangi Sasuke di kejauhan, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Temari. Sahabat yang duduk di depannya itu menatapnya tidak setuju.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, tidak berusaha membantah atau menjelaskan. _Well, _ini bukanlah kali pertama Temari mengingatkannya tentang Sasuke. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti mengapa Temari begitu mengkhawatirkannya, ia tidak sedang menyukai atau sedekat itu dengan Sasuke sehingga ia perlu bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Kau terlalu sering memerhatikan si Uchiha itu,"ucap Temari lagi.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya jika itu yang kau takutkan, Temari,"balas Sakura santai sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Tapi memerhatikannya terus-menerus juga tidak baik untukmu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suatu hari nanti kau berkata padaku bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada Uchiha."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Temari tidak percaya."Kau becanda. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, Temari. Kau tidak tahu? Aku takut padanya."

"Memang, tapi, sudah jelas kau juga tertarik padanya."

Ia tidak berkata apa pun. Apa yang bisa ia katakan? Sasuke Uchiha memang menakutkan, tapi dia begitu menarik. Dan bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan atau tubuhnya yang atletis atau fakta bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga yang mapan atau karena otak geniusnya dan sudah pasti bukan karena reputasinya sebagai _bad boy _di kampus. Tidak, Sasuke Uchiha sangat menarik, tapi bukan karena alasan sesederhana itu. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya, ia tidak mengenal Sasuke lebih dari orang lain mengenal Sasuke, dan ia tidak yakin Sasuke bahkan ingat namanya. Dan mungkin karena itulah meskipun ia sedikit takut dengan Sasuke, ia selalu memerhatikannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu bukan? Lagi pula apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? Kau tidak mungkin membayangkan gadis biasa seperti dirinya mampu menarik perhatian pria semenarik Sasuke, bukan?

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Temari, sungguh kau terlalu serius."

Temari menghela napas. Sakura mungkin saja benar, tapi ia tidak bisa seyakin sahabatnya itu. Instingnya mengatakan Sasuke Uchiha adalah kabar buruk bagi Sakura dan ia mengatakan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sasuke memang bukan _player_ tapi dia terkenal dalam hal mempermainkan wanita. Meskipun ia tahu Sakura selalu menganggap dirinya biasa saja, menurutnya, Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat menarik jika kau mengenalnya lebih dekat. Selain cantik, Sakura juga sangat pintar dan semua orang menyukainya. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika suatu hari nanti Sasuke Uchiha akan tertarik pada sahabatnya itu dan melihat bagaimana obsesinya dengan pria itu, Sakura akan dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke akan tetap mengabaikan Sakura seperti saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Sakura memerhatikanmu lagi,"bisik Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai, namun mengabaikan ucapan Naruto.<p>

Naruto berbisik kembali sambil melirik kecil ke arah belakang meja mereka, mengamati Haruno sembunyi-bunyi. "_Damn, _kurasa dia memang menyukaimu, teme."

"Aku tidak peduli, Naruto. Berhentilah berbicara tentang Haruno,"ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi dia Sakura-chan, Sasuke! Tentu saja kau harus peduli!"

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya."

Naruto memandangnya terkejut, seolah fakta bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu sulit dipercaya. Ia memang tidak berbohong, baginya Haruno sama seperti gadis lainnya, tidak peduli betapa pun Naruto dan orang lain mengaguminya.

"Apa kau yakin? Meskipun aku benci mengatakan ini, teme, kalian berdua sangat cocok jika bersama."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya dan tidak membalas. Hanya karena Haruno tidak sebodoh kebanyakan gadis di kampusnya, bukan berarti mereka bisa menjadi pasangan seperti yang Naruto bayangkan, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Haruno memang menyukainya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, teme."Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke adalah orang yang sulit berhubungan dengan wanita, dan semua orang tahu bahwa tidak banyak gadis yang bisa menarik perhatiannya atau mungkin tidak ada sama sekali kecuali sekedar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Ia tidak pernah setuju dengan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tapi ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura Haruno mungkin menyukai Sasuke, ia berharap Sasuke akan membuka dirinya karena Sakura adalah salah satu gadis tercantik dan terpintar di kampus. _Well, _mungkin memang tidak semudah itu menarik perhatian Sasuke, meskipun sebagai temannya ia tidak mengerti mengapa kebanyakan gadis bahkan Sakura-chan menyukai Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengenal Sakura lebih dulu?"tanya Naruto lagi. Entah mengapa, tapi ia masih berharap bahwa Sakura berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menyukai Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya, Naruto?"

"Tapi kau tidak benar-benar mengenal Sakura-chan, teme, bagaimana kau tahu kau tidak akan tertarik padanya?"

Sasuke merasa ingin meninju wajah Naruto."Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Naruto."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapat ide. Senyum jahil terbentuk di wajahnya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memandang Sakura di meja belakang. Sasuke hanya menatapnya kesal dan mencoba mengabaikan Naruto. Tapi ia terkejut ketika ia mendengar Naruto berteriak."Sakura-chan, bisakah kau kemari? Sasuke ingin berbicara kepadamu!"

_Sudah cukup. Ia akan membunuh si bodoh itu._

Dengan kekesalan yang tak bisa disembunyikan, Sasuke berkata."Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?" Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke berdiri dan mencoba menyingkir dari tempat itu. Apapun yang coba dilakukan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi, sebelum Sasuke berhasil meninggalkan mejanya, Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Ia menatap Haruno yang terlihat bingung. Mata _emerald_ –nya memancarkan rasa heran dan penasaran yang sangat jelas. Sasuke merasa aneh ketika melihat ada rasa takut yang tak dapat disembunyikan oleh gadis itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sasuke?"Sakura berkata dengan percaya diri, walaupun dia tidak bisa menghilangkan nada heran dari suaranya.

Inilah kali pertama ia berada sedekat ini dengan Sakura, Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia melirik Naruto yang berdiri dengan senyum polos. Jika Naruto berpikir ia bisa menjebaknya seperti ini, dia salah besar.

"Tidak ada," ucap Sasuke sinis." Kau boleh pergi,"

Dan sebelum Naruto dan Sakura bisa berkata apa pun, Sasuke meninggalkan keduanya tanpa menoleh sekali pun dan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tadi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu lagi, terutama setelah kejadian siang tadi. Dan disanalah, berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah menunduk di samping <em>Porsche<em>-nya Sakura Haruno. Ia mengerutkan dahi, jika gadis itu berharap sesuatu karena perbuatan konyol Naruto, dia salah besar jika berpikir akan mendapatkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruno?"tanya Sasuke. "Dan jika kau belum menyadarinya, Naruto-lah yang ingin berbicara denganmu tadi. "

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kau menghalangiku."

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya, akan tetapi sebelum Sasuke berhasil menaiki mobilnya, Sakura menahan Sasuke dengan menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin dan sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu. Sebaliknya, Sakura memandangnya dengan percaya diri tanpa melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Haruno—"

"Aku tertarik padamu."

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura padanya lalu membalasnya dingin."Aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Mereka bertatapan, dingin dan membara.

Dan sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi, bibir mereka telah bertautan dan saling membalas—Intens.

_**...to be continued **_

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

_Hello:)_

_Ini adalah fanfic pertama setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan. _Memang banyak bagian yang belum dijelaskan dan masih... yep _blank_, terutama bagian terakhir dan akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

Like Taylor Swift? Try listening the Blank Space—Its awesome. And yep, cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu itu.

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	2. Act I

_**Blank Space**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><em>Saw you there and I thought<em>

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

_—_Blank Space, Taylor Swift.

**-Act I-**

Ini adalah salah satu bagian yang paling menyenangkan dari bersikap misterius. Kau tahu, ketika tak banyak yang mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, dan _BAM_! Kau membuat kejutan. Dan Sakura yakin sekali, kalau Sasuke sangat terkejut saat ini. Mungkin ia bisa lebih memastikannya, jika saja ia tidak sama terkejutnya dengan respon yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir.

Mereka masih berciuman. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak keduanya mengerti. Setidaknya, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tejadi.

Sakura menulusurkan jari-jarinya pada bahu Sasuke, menarik pria itu mendekat. Sementara Sasuke menyapukan jari di lehernya, rahangnya, kemudian menangkupkan tangan pada dagunya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir mereka yang saling terkait mengalirkan getaran-getaran yang merangsang indera sekaligus memabukan di saat yang sama.

Dan ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk saling melepaskan satu sama lain, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas rasa terkejut di mata _Onyx _itu. Ya, Sasuke memang terkejut, tapi ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas amarah di sana.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Napasnya yang masih tidak beraturan menyentuh kulit Sakura ketika Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali tanpa melepaskan tatapannya yang tajam sedetik pun. "Kau sudah puas, Haruno?"

Wajah tampan Sasuke yang beberapa waktu sebelumya hanyut dalam kenikmatan, berubah menjadi dingin dan sinis kembali. Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya ketika dengan santainya pria itu menaiki mobilnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Bibirnya yang masih bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke beberapa saat lalu menutup sempurna. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang ia pikirkan? Membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya? Ia merasa tolol mengingat keberaniannya dan kepercayaan dirinya beberapa waktu lalu. Sasuke memang membalas ciumannya—tapi dia juga mempermainkanya di saat bersamaan._

* * *

><p>Sakura tidak ingat kapan tepatnya ia mulai memerhatikan Sasuke. Mungkin ia terdengar seperti seorang <em>stalker <em>atau _insane fangirl, _tapi ia memang telah memerhatikan pria itu sejak lama, dan seiring waktu berjalan, tanpa ia sadari, hal itu telah menjadi kebiasaan.

Sakura ingat ketika pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah ketika minggu-minggu pertama di Universitas. Nama Sasuke memang kerap menjadi perbincangan, mengingat Sasuke memiliki fisik yang mengagumkan. Meskipun yang sesungguhnya membuat Sasuke menjadi _hot topic_ sejak saat itu adalah ketika Sasuke mengencani senior Karin yang merupakan salah satu primadona kampus dan dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan, mereka berpisah—atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke telah mencampakkannya. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki hubungan serius dengan gadis lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan karena itulah, selain karena temperamen tentunya, Sasuke telah memiliki reputasi yang buruk. Sasuke memang bukan seperti _player _yang berkencan dengan banyak gadis, sebaliknya, tidak banyak gadis yang mampu menarik perhatiannya dan menahannya dalam waktu lama.

Sakura telah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan pria itu. Dan ketika pertama kalinya ia menatap _Onyx _Sasuke yang penuh dengan arogansi itu, seketika pula ia tidak menyukainya. Mata itu seolah berkata bahwa _tidak ada orang yang cukup pantas bersamanya. _Bahkan dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat keangkuhan itu dengan jelas.

Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Sasuke memasuki radarnya. Membuatnya terlalu sering memerhatikan pria itu dari kejauhan—penasaran, mungkin adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya, tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengherankan mengingat hampir sebagian populasi wanita di kampus menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada Sasuke.

Ada sesuatu yang dimiliki Sasuke sehingga membuat setiap wanita ingin... _menaklukannya? _Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi ia salah satu dari mereka. Ia tidak pernah menyukai sikap Sasuke, tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketertarikannya kepada pria itu.

Setelah mengenal Sasuke selama tiga tahun lamanya, ia mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menarik perhatian Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Naruto meneriakan namanya dan berkata bahwa Sasuke ingin berbicara dengannya, ia tahu itu tidak lebih dari perbuatan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja ia berjalan dan mendekati Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berkata sinis padanya, ia hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apa pun dan membiarkan Sasuke mengabaikannya seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh pria itu kepada gadis lain—sesuatu terbangun di dalam dirinya.

_Sudah cukup—ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mengabaikannya lagi. _ Tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

_Dan lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Sakura? Apa kau berpikir dengan bertindak sebodoh itu membuatmu berbeda dengan orang lain? Bagi Sasuke ciuman seperti itu tidak berarti apapun, dia mungkin menganggapmu tidak lebih dari gadis putus asa yang membutuhkan perhatiannya. _

"Kau melamun."

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara Temari yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sahabatnya itu memandangnya aneh sebelum duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Temari meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang mereka di atas meja kemudian menyodorkan sepiring _salad_ pesanannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka menikmati makan siang di taman belakang kampus. Dan itu semua karena Sakura menolak untuk pergi ke kantin. Setelah insiden yang terjadi kemarin, Temari hanya bisa menurut—_Well, _dia juga tidak ingin mereka menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena kejadian kemarin.

Sakura memandangi _salad _di depannya tanpa menyentuhnya. Saat ini, Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu makan.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan kejadian kemarin, Sakura,"mulai Temari lagi."Tidak lama lagi, semua orang juga akan lupa."

"Kau benar,"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Temari salah jika mengira ia memikirkan kejadian di kantin kemarin. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan insiden kemarin. Ia memang benci menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena insiden seperti itu, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sering melihat kejadian yang sama terjadi berulang kali. Melihat Sasuke mempermalukan seseorang di depan banyak orang? Sakura sudah biasa menyaksikannya dan seperti yang dikatakan Temari, dalam waktu singkat semua orang juga akan melupakannya.

Tapi Sakura tidak yakin ia bisa melupakan ciumannya dengan Sasuke secepat itu. Atau melupakan fakta bahwa ia telah membuat keputusan yang salah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke dengan cara murahan seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau melamun seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

'_Jika saja kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Temari,'Sakura menggumam dalam hati._

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Temari. Dan aku tidak melamun,"ucap Sakura santai. Dan sebelum Temari menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya, ia mulai memakan _salad-_nya.

"Baiklah-baiklah,"kata Temari tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia tahu Sakura pasti masih memikirkan si Uchiha brengsek itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa sebagian besar wanita, bahkan Sakura menyukainya—Apa yang menarik dari orang seangkuh dia? Hanya membuat sakit kepala.

Ya, walaupun ia sedikit banyak mengerti tentang obsesi Sakura pada Sasuke. Setelah mengenal Sakura sejak awal kuliah—hampir tiga tahun lamanya—ia mengerti betul bagaimana sifat Sakura sebenarnya. Dia mungkin terlihat manis dan _angelic_ bagi orang lain, tapi Sakura yang ia kenal lebih tangguh dan keras kepala dari itu. Temari hampir merasa bahwa mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke—memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama. Ia juga tahu betapa sahabatnya itu menyukai tantangan dalam hal apa pun di balik ketidakpercayaan diri yang kerap kali menyerangnya. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sakura sangat unik. Manis, keras kepala, dan sedikit pemalu di saat yang sama.

"Bagaimana kabar Shikamaru, Temari?"tanya Sakura beberapa saat kemudian. Selain tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dirinya—yang membuatnya mengingat Sasuke lagi—ia memang merindukan cowok pemalas yang satu itu."Kapan dia akan ke Tokyo lagi, hm? Kalian sedang tidak bertengkar, bukan?"tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Temari mendecak kecil."Dia akan ke Tokyo minggu depan."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya."Bagus, katakan padanya untuk membawakanku oleh-oleh."

Dan mereka membicarakan Shikamaru sepanjang makan siang, meskipun Sakura tak pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke dari kepalanya. _Damnit! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

><p>Jika Sasuke adalah <em>the bad guy<em>, maka Naruto adalah _the nice guy._ Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti hubungan persahabatan keduanya karena perbedaan sifat yang sangat jauh. Dan jika saja Sasuke tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang wanita sebelumnya dan Naruto tidak sedang berhubungan dengan Hinata Hyuuga, semua orang pasti menyangka bahwa hubungan keduanya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga sangat menarik dengan pesonanya sendiri—meskipun keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dalam banyak hal.

Maka ketika suatu hari, tepatnya satu minggu setelah kejadian di tempat parkir itu berlalu, ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengundangnya untuk datang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Hinata, kekasihnya. Sakura bahkan tidak begitu mengenal Hinata dan Naruto tetap mengundangnya hadir. Anehnya adalah, baik Sakura dan Naruto sendiri hanya saling mengenal sebatas teman sekampus, tidak lebih.

Bukan berarti ia akan hadir tentu saja. Ia sudah pasti tidak akan datang dan membuka kesempatan untuk bertemu Sasuke. Dan jika melihat betapa dekatnya Sasuke dan Naruto, sudah dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan hadir. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghindari pria itu sejak kejadian minggu lalu—hanya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan pria itu.

Dan Temari tidak akan ikut menemaninya jika ia menghadiri pesta itu karena Shikamaru akan datang di hari yang sama. Ia tidak yakin bisa menghadapi Sasuke dengan santai tanpa Temari di sampingnya.

Tidak, dia tidak akan datang.

Tapi lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Dengan bodohnya datang tanpa banyak berpikir. Terkadang, ia selalu menganggap dirinya _bipolar_—kau tahu bertentangan satu sama lain. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi ia justru datang dan berharap bertemu dengan pria itu. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan cengirannya yang khas."Kau datang!"

Sakura tersenyum tipis."Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang di mana pacarmu itu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia ada di ruangan sebelah. Ayo!"Naruto membawa Sakura ke dalam bagian dalam rumah Hyuuga itu. Seperti halnya pesta pada umumnya, tempat itu telah di dekorasi dengan cantik dan sudah cukup padat dengan para tamu. Ia mengenali beberapa orang yang hadir dan menyalami beberapa diantaranya.

Entah mengapa semakin mendekati ruangan tempat Hinata berada, semakin merasa gugup dirinya. Perutnya mual dan kakinya lemas. Ia merasa ingin muntah.

Benar saja, Sasuke memang berada di sana. Di antara kerumunan orang yang berada di dekat Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura tidak berani memandang ke arah Sasuke dan tetap membiarkan Naruto membawanya ke hadapan Hinata.

Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata padanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu memang sangat cantik dan semakin anggun memakai gaun berwarna _lavender _yang senada dengan warna matanya. Naruto sangat beruntung.

"Halo, Hinata."Sakura mengulurkan tangannya."Sakura Haruno."

Sakura mengobrol beberapa menit dengan Hinata dan Naruto dan mencoba mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Meskipun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya, terutama ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke.

_Ia benar-benar akan muntah._

"Woi, Sasuke! Kemarilah!"

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia juga tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau kecewa ketika mendengar Sasuke menolak dan justru meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak tahu kau suka memandangi langit, Sasuke." Bahu Sasuke menegang, tapi pria itu tidak melihat ke arah Sakura.<p>

Sakura berkata lagi."Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berada di balkon." Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di samping pria itu sambil ikut memandangi langit."Pemandangan yang bagus, hm?"

Sasuke tetap diam sebelum akhirnya menatapnya tajam. Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan berani. Tiba-tiba ia teringat terakhir kali mereka bertatapan seperti ini dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya berharap jika Sasuke tidak bisa melihat rona wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah. Ia beruntung karena balkon ini tidak diberikan penerangan. Meskipun dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, ia masih bisa melihat amarah yang sama seperti minggu lalu terpancar di balik kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Haruno?"Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin yang jelas.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya padamu, Haruno, bahwa aku tidak tertarik berhubungan denganmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke beranjak menjauh. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya kali ini.

Sakura telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan harga dirinya sebelum memutuskan untuk menghadapi Sasuke kembali. Jika seperti ini, semuanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tuhan tahu bagaimana ia membenci semua yang ia lakukan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyerah. Ia terlalu keras kepala untuk melepaskan Uchiha Sasuke semudah itu setelah ia bertekad untuk mendapatkannya. Dan ia tidak bisa melupakan ciumannya dengan Sasuke...

"Kau menikmati ciuman kita,"ucap Sakura dengan percaya diri.

Sasuke berhenti.

"Kau ingin melakukannya lagi denganku."

Ia tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat kepercayaan diri sebesar itu, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa menarik ucapannya kembali.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura dan seketika telah berdiri di depan wajah Sakura sambil menampilkan seringai khasnya. Pria itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada wajah Sakura.

Tanpa diinginkannya, tubuh Sakura gemetar. Mata _emerald_-nya membulat, memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Haruno."

Sasuke menangkupkan leher Sakura dan memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Ia bisa merasakan napas Sasuke di kulitnya dan kali ini ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain disamping amarah di dalam _onyx _itu.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam—sebelum Sasuke akhirnya berkata. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, _Sakura_?"

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Hello!

Ini adalah chapter lanjutan dari sebelumnya, dan memang belum banyak_ progress_ dan masih banyak yang belum dijelaskan. Karena chapter sebelumnya saya anggap prolog, mulai chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan berganti POV, so untuk selanjutnya kita bisa mengetahui isi kepala Sasuke :)

Update lebih cepat karena weekend, untuk selanjutnya mungkin tidak akan secepat ini, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca chapter sebelumnya^^

Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan—typo, eyd, plot, etc. Akan di edit setelah fanfic ini rampung.

Thanks again. Review? :D


End file.
